unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Talbot
Talbot is Katherine Marlowe's right-hand man, and a British, secondary antagonist. He is voice acted and mo-capped by Robin Atkin Downes. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception London Trying to find Iram of the Pillars, Katherine Marlowe and Talbot discovered that they would need Sir Francis Drake's ring, which was currently in the possession of Nathan Drake. Talbot, Cutter, Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan meet up in The Pelican Inn to supposedly trade the ring for money, when in reality, Nate and Sully are only trying to flush out Talbot and Katherine. Sully inspects the money and claims that it's counterfeit. Nate hastily takes back the ring and backs away, but Cutter and his thugs are closing in. While Nate and Sully fight Cutter and his thugs, Talbot flees from the Inn with the money. He meets Katherine and drives her car to Nate and Sully, who are trapped by Talbot's men in an alley. After Marlowe takes the ring, Nate attempts to grab it back, but Cutter shoots him and Sully. Marlowe becomes furious at Cutter for his actions. Talbot is keen to get away, however, and drives off with Marlowe. London Underground Talbot and Marlowe then travel to their hidden library beneath London to decode the ring using Francis Drake's ring decoder. However, the ring doesn't fit in the decoder, and they both realise that it is a fake. Marlowe orders her men to find Nate and bring the real ring back to her. Talbot and Marlowe then both leave the library, unaware of Nate's presence. The Chateau Talbot knew that Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan were heading to the Chateau, and decided to follow them there. Inside the secret chamber beneath the Chateau, Talbot, Harris and another agent find Nate and Sully as they attempt to leave with one half of an amulet, an important clue to finding Iram. Talbot orders Harris to get the artifact, but when he does a swarm of spiders crawl from the walls, killing Harris. Talbot orders the other agent to acquire the amulet before it is long beneath the spiders. The agent succeeds, and the two of them leave the chamber. Later, Talbot orders his men to burn down the Chateau, in hope it will take care of Nate and Sully for good. Syria Talbot travels to Syria to stop Chloe and Cutter from finding the other piece of the artifact, still under the impression Nate and Sully are dead. He discovers all four of them nearing the entrance, and decided to drug Cutter, forcing him to give his gun and journal to Talbot. Talbot disappears around a corner as Nate and the others arrive. Talbot and his agents meet up with Nate, Cutter, Chloe and Sully the next morning, after the heroes leave the puzzle room. Talbot orders the latter to drop their weapons and gloats about being equally matched until his other men arrive. Suddenly, Charlie acts as if he's been drugged again and points his gun at Nate. Talbot orders Cutter to shoot Nate after the heroes drop their guns but Cutter was merely pretending and shoots Talbot in the chest. The four escape to a nearby tower in hopes of losing Talbot and the agents. After Cutter is left trapped on the tower mere minutes later, Talbot arrives with Marlowe. To Cutter's confusion and horror, he shows no ill effects from the gunshot. He takes the amulet from the reluctant Cutter before Marlowe's agents pour gasoline around him. She then lights a flame, leaving Cutter trapped. Talbot and Marlowe then disperse, leaving their agents to take care of Nate and the others. Yemen Talbot arrives in Yemen the same time Nate is there. Unknown to Nate, Talbot is fully aware that Nate is following him through the streets. After Nate rounds the corner in a hotel, Talbot hits him with a brutal punch, before throwing Nate out of the window. Talbot appears again when he drugs Nate, using the same method he used on Charlie Cutter. Nate has hallucinations while hearing Talbot telling him to relax. The hallucination ends, and Nate finds himself in a Yemen square with Katherine Marlowe, Talbot and Rameses. Talbot keeps silent throughout the conversation between Marlowe and Nate, until he informs Katherine that Sully, who knows the coordinates to find Iram of the Pillars, has been discovered. Nate loses his temper, throws the table forward, and chases after Talbot. Eventually the two of them both arrive at a rooftop with no easy escape. The two have a quick fist fight, before Rameses hits Nate with a large wooden board. City of Brass Hallucination Talbot kills Sully with a T-Bolt Sniper after the eclipse. Enraged, Drake chases Talbot, following him down an elevator shaft. Talbot drops a smoke bomb behind him, blinding Nate at first, before forcing him into another level of hallucination. Nate gives chase to Talbot, but loses him, and is instead confronted by a number of odd hallucinations which is caused by the water. Reality Talbot and Marlowe made their way towards the centre of the city, discovering a small reservoir, containing a brass jar that Marlowe is seeking. They used a crane to lift the brass vessel out but Nate and Sully arrived to thwart their plan by destroying the winch, creating a destructive chain reaction that ends up causing the entire city (which apparently resided atop a dormant sinkhole of quicksand) to collapse. Talbot grabbed Katherine and the two of them dispersed. Talbot and Marlowe ran into Nate and Sully later on a spiral staircase, as the city falls apart. The staircase collapsed, and Talbot, Marlowe, and Nate became trapped in a pit of quicksand. After Talbot and Nate are able to get out of the quicksand, Talbot yelled at Nate to save Marlowe. Nate tried to rescue Katherine but she was already in too deep and was sucked beneath the sand, suffocated. Nate and Sully dispersed as Talbot cried in despair. Nate and Sully almost reach the exit, but Talbot, having inconspicuously found another way to the surface beforehand, suddenly blocked Nate's way. Talbot pulled out a knife and engaged in a brutal fist fight with Nate, attempting to stab him. Sully came to Nate's rescue by shooting Talbot in the shoulder with a pistol, but the platform crumbled and Nate fell off while Sully lost his pistol. Nate managed to recover it while grasping the side of the platform. Talbot, about to kill Sully, was shot and killed by Nate and his body fell off the platform. Weapons * Para 9 * T-Bolt Sniper (Hallucination) * Dart Gun * Knife Appearances Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception * Chapter 1 - Another Round * Chapter 5 - London Underground * Chapter 6 - The Chateau * Chapter 7 - Stay in the Light * Chapter 8 - The Citadel * Chapter 9 - The Middle Way * Chapter 10 - Historical Research * Chapter 11 - As Above, So Below (Boss Fight) * Chapter 21 - The Atlantis of the Sands (Hallucination) * Chapter 22 - The Dreamers of the Day (Final boss Fight/Killed) Trivia * Talbot's name is based off automobile marques from the 1900's. ** It is also possible that Talbot's name is based off of the infamous 16th century alchemist, Edward Talbot (also known as Edward Kelly) who accomponied John Dee as his accomplice for most of Dee's life as an alchemist. * Robin Atkin Downes also provided the voice of Atoq Navarro in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, as well as the voices of some of Lazarevic's Soldiers and Tenzin's motion capture in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. ''This marks the second time Robin Atkin Downes has played the role of a villain in the [[Uncharted series|''Uncharted series]]. * Incidentally, both Talbot and Navarro are the only two villains in the series to be killed by Nathan Drake. * He is nicknamed "The Magician" by Drake in his journal, as a reference to his use of Tarot cards. In mysticism, the Magician is said to be able to make anything he imagines real simply by saying it aloud, referencing Talbot's control of Cutter. The Tarot card he slips Cutter is The Tower, a card traditionally referring to a great fall or a rude awakening. * Talbot, Nate, Sully, Salim, Eddy, Rameses, Cutter and Lazarevic and are the only characters to have Doughnut character skins. * In multiplayer, his vocal grunts when he jumps or climbs are similar to Lazaravic's Soldiers, noting that his voice actor Robin Atkin Downes voiced the soldiers from Uncharted 2. Though, for Talbot's voice tone, it doesn't really sound like him particularly because he is British, but aside from the grunts his overall vocals are present. In addition, many of Talbot's death vocals are borrowed from Atoq Navarro. * Talbot's use of fifty pound notes to pay Nate seems designed to show him underestimating the American's intelligence; until the 2nd of November 2011 the £50 note had never been redesigned with modern security features, and £50 notes are so likely to be fake that most stores will not accept them. * According to developers, Talbot is considered Drake's foil, as he is in many aspects similar to Nathan too; he is of a similar age, similar looks, similar physical ability, endurance and intelligence. Also to note, he is acquainted with Katherine Marlowe, while Drake is acquainted with Victor Sullivan, another example of their similarities and counterparts. * It is unknown what his full name is and whether Talbot is a first name or a surname. * He looks older and more pale in the E3 trailer than in the final game. * It is never explained how Talbot disappeared in Syria or how he was able to survive the gunshot shot by Cutter. Though, Amy Hennig stated that Talbot is an illusionist and that he could have used a bulletproof vest for the gunshot from Cutter and an escape wire for his disappearance. On the other hand, Sully and Drake also fake their death through Cutter with bulletproof vests. * Talbot and Desert Talbot multiplayer skins have different phrases unlike other character with different skin variants. * Talbot is the only principal antagonist to be killed during the actual gameplay. *Talbot is the first antagonist to fight Drake with just his fists/melee weapon, followed by Jason Dante. *Talbot is also the first final boss to not be the main antagonist. Gallery Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Desert Talbot in Yemen.jpg|Talbot in Desert clothes in Yemen Talbot and Marlowe.jpg|Talbot and Marlowe Talbot Making a Deal with Drake and Sully.jpg|Talbot Making a Deal with Drake and Sully Talbot Falling to his Death.jpg|Talbot's body falling after he was shot dead by Drake Talbot in E3.jpg|Talbot in E3 Talbot Pointing Gun at Cutter and Taking Cutter's Journal.jpg|Talbot Pointing Gun at Cutter and Taking Cutter's Journal Talbot and Marlowe in E3.jpg|Talbot and Marlowe in E3 Talbot in The E3 Trailer.jpg|Talbot in The E3 Trailer Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Talbot is Mad.jpg|Talbot is Mad Doughnut Talbot in Multiplayer.jpg|Doughnut Talbot in Multiplayer Doughnut Talbot Jumping in Mid Air.jpg|Doughnut Talbot Jumping in Mid Air Talbot Relaxing.jpg|Talbot Relaxing Desert Talbot with FAL SS in Multiplayer.jpg|Desert Talbot with a FAL SS in Multiplayer Talbot runs from Explosion in Multiplayer.jpg|Talbot Runs from Explosion in Multiplayer Category:Uncharted 3 Characters Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Uncharted 3 multiplayer Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins Category:Deceased Category:Final Boss